Totgesagte leben länger
thumb|left|344px|Quelle: GoogleHi, hier ist meine nächste Geschichte aus dem Glee Universum. Sie spielt fiktiv in der Zukunft unserer geliebten Jungs und Mädchen. Die Zeit der High School ist schon lange vorüber. Alle haben Jobs und Familie. Die Gruppe ist über die Welt verstreut, jeder lebt sein Leben. Aber als einer von ihnen dringend Hilfe benötigt werden die New Directions wieder aktiv. Denn was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet lernt man erst kennen wenn man fast keine Hoffnung mehr hat. Viel Spass beim lesen und kommentieren. Die Story sollte bitte ab 16 Jahren gelesen werden. Und nun geht es los.... Euer Matti :-) Status: In Bearbeitung Ein alter Freund Der Ventilator drehte auf vollen Touren, der Wetterbericht hatte heute nicht gelogen. Die Temperaturen waren jenseits der 40 Grad angekommen. Gerade an Tagen wie heute bereute es Quinn immer wieder aufs neue keine Klimaanlage in ihr Büro eingebauen zu lassen. Sie musste noch zwei Klageschriften und einen Einspruch fertigstellen aber bei diesen Temperaturen war ihr Gehirn einfach nicht fähig logisch zu arbeiten. Seit über 10 Jahren war sie nun schon mit ihrer Kanzlei selbständig und zu einer der besten Strafverteitigerin in Ohio geworden. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sogar die Zulassung bekommen vor dem obersten Gerichtshof auftreten zu dürfen. Ihr Studium in Harvard hatte sie mit Sumar cum laude als Jahrgansbeste abgeschlossen. Sie hatte danach in einer grossen Kanzlei in Detroit 3 Jahre gearbeitet bis sie das Angebot bekommen hatte diese Kanzlei in Lima zu übernehmen. Am Anfang hatte ihr der Gedanke wieder in ihren kleinen Heimatort zurückzukommen Angst bereitet. Das hatte sich allerdings in kürzester Zeit gelegt denn hier traf sie wieder auf Artie ihren alten Schulfreund. Die beiden begannen wieder eine Beziehung die mit der Geburt von Tom, ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn vor fast 8 Jahren bisher gekrönt wurde.Früher war Artie nur ein Freund oder Bekannter gewesen aber kurz bevor sie nach Harvard gegangen war hatten beide eine kurze wenn auch heftige Affäre gehabt. Das dieser Junge im Rollstuhl noch mal in ihr Leben treten sollte hatte Quinn mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht. Artie war toll, er respektierte und unterstüzte sie in jeder Lage, das war unter anderem ein Grund warum sie sich in ihn verliebte. Mit ihm konnte sie auch mal negative Dinge besprechen, er hörte ihr zu. Im Gegenzug war Quinn genau die Frau die Artie brauchte. Sie ordnete sein Leben in wieder festere Bahnen. Als sie nach Lima zurück gekommen war hatte Artie einen kleinen Laden für Computerbedarf der mehr schlecht als recht lief. Erst als Quinn ihm bei der Buchhaltung, Organisation und Ablage half entwickelte sich das Geschäft positiv. Heute hatte Artie 10 feste Mitarbeiter und zwei zusätzliche Läden in den Nachbarorten. Sie lebten gemeinsam mit Tom in einem schönen Haus mit Garten in der neuen Wohnsiedlung die erst vor ein paar Jahren erschlossen worden ist. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch standen Fotos die sie, Artie oder sie alle zusammen zeigten. Es war auch eins dabei das alle damaligen Mitglieder der New Directions zeigte nach ihrem grossartigen Sieg bei den Nationals. Heute waren die Directions in alle Winde verstreut. Rachel und Finn hatten doch noch geheiratet und eine süße Tochter bekommen. Da Quinn die Patentante war trug sie ihren Namen. Santana war mit Brittany nach Mexico gezogen thumb|left|282px|Quelle: Googleund dort eine erfolgreiche Schauspielerin in Serien geworden. Puck und Sugar führten eine ON/OFF Beziehung konnten aber nie die Finger voneinander lassen wenn sie aus L.A nach Lima kam um ihre Fabrik zu besuchen. Seit drei Jahren hatte Sugar eine kleine Fabrik in Lima in der sie Handtaschen mit einem immer bunten Nilpferd herstellen lies. Wie man mit so etwas Geld verdienen konnte war Quinn schleierhaft. Noah war dort ihr Vorarbeiter, mit welchen Qualifikationen er diesen Job bekommen hatte sei dahin gestellt. Sam und Mercedes waren nach Oregon gezogen und hatten erfolgreich eine Reihe von Musikclubs gegründet. Kurt und Blaine waren in der Zwischenzeit Megastars im Musikbusiness mit eigenem Label und Tonstudios in drei Ländern. Momentan waren beide in Latainamerika auf Tour. Mike und Tina lebten soweit sie wusste in Boston wo Tina eine Kunstgalerie hatte und Mike neben seiner Arztpraxis nebenbei Kindern Tanzmoves beibrachte. Damals waren es schöne Zeiten dachte sich Quinn so beim Betrachten ihrer Freunde, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die kleine Standuhr die auf ihrem Schreibtisch war. Schon kurz vor 4, sie musste sich beeilen damit sie Tom noch rechtzeitig von der Schule abholen konnte, Artie war für zwei Tage nicht in der Stadt. Sie klappte ihr Notebook zu, suchte den Autoschlüssel und verlies das Büro. Im Hinausgehen rief sie ihrer Sekretärin Susen zu. Quinn: " Susen ich gehe meinen Sohn von der Schule abholen. Machen sie dann auch Feierabend wenn nichts mehr anliegt, bei dem Wetter kann man eh nicht mehr richtig denken." Susen: " Miss Abrams warten sie bitte noch einen kurzen Moment. Da hat eben ein Herr Hudson angerufen. Er war schwer zu verstehen, vermutlich Handy aus dem Ausland. Er meinte es währe sehr dringend." Quinn: " Ok und warum haben sie nicht durchgestellt?" Susen: " Die Verbindung war abgebrochen bevor ich anklingeln konnte. Aber ich habe mir die Telefonnummer abgeschrieben." Mit diesen Worten übergab sie ihrer Chefin einen Zettel mit der Telefonnummer drauf. Quinn hilt den Zettel für einen Moment in der Hand um nachzudenken. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihr Büro. Quinn: " Susen, könnten sie bitte Tom von der Schule abholen, eine unterschriebene Vollmacht liegt im Ordner ´Diverses unter S. Bitte bringen Sie ihn hierhe, ich muss noch telefonieren." Susen: " Geht klar, eine Frage noch." Quinn: " Klar, was denn ?" Susen: " Dieser Herr Hudson ist aber nicht mit Finn Hudson und Rachel Berry - Hudson verwandt oder?" Quinn: " Doch, es ist genau selbiger. Warum?" Susen: " Oh mein Gott, ich liebe Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson.Finn ist letztes Jahr mit seiner Rockband in Detroit aufgetreten. Ich bin ihr grösster Fan. Woher kennen sie die beiden?" Quinn: " Wir sind alle damals hier zur High School gegangen. Ich bin die Taufpatin ihrer Tochter." Susen: " OH....jetzt verstehe ich, Quinn Hudson." Quinn: " Susen bitte, wenn sie wollen besorg ich ihnen Autogramme von beiden aber holen sie jetzt bitte Tom von der Schule ab, ok!" Susen: " Ja, natürlich:" Quinn atmete tief durch bevor sie zum Hörer griff und die Nummer wählte. Es klingelte.......... .....hallo? Wer ist da?........ Quinn: " Finn, bist du das? Ich hör dich ganz schlecht,!" Finn: " Halloo, Quinn ? Verdammt ihr hör nur Rauschen!" Quinn: " Finn, ich bins Quinn. Du musst lauter sprechen, ich versteh nichts ist alles zu laut!" Finn: " Warte mal, ich geh rein ins Gebäude.........Jetzt besser?" Quinn: " Ja, jetzt höre ich dich. Hi." Finn: " Hi Quinn, danke das du zurückrufst. Ich bekomme hier irgendwie keine Verbindung." Quinn: " Wo bist du denn überhaupt, das hörte sich ja an als ob tausend Trommel geschlagen werden!" Finn: " Bin gerade in Bankok, Thailand gelandet. Ihr ist gerade Monsu, du glaubst nicht was hier runter kommt!" Quinn: " Ok, meine Sekretärin meinte es währe dringend. Ist was mit Rachel oder mit der Kleinen?" Finn: " Nein, den beiden geht es gut. Die sind momentan in San Francisco. Rachel spielt dort Theater." Quinn: " Ok und warum bist dann in Thailand und nicht bei deiner Familie Finn?" Finn:" Ich habe gestern Abend einen Anruf bekommen......von Puck!" Quinn: " OK, schiess los. Hat sich Sugar mal wieder von ihm getrennt oder ihn mit einer seiner vielen "Bekannten" erwischt?" Finn:" Nein Quinn. Puck sitzt hier im Knast. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Ihm wird vorgeworfen Sugar getötet zu haben! "thumb|200px|Quelle: Google Quinn: " Wie bitte??!?! Sag das nochmal!" Hitzige Gespräche Quinn telefonierte noch einige Minuten mit Finn bevor sie auflegte und den Kopf in die Hände legte. Das hatte ja Puck mal wieder toll geschafft. Er war mit Sugar nach Thailand geflogen um dort mit ihr Urlaub zu machen. Vor drei Tagen hatten er und Sugar vor allen Leuten im Restaurant einen Streit weil Puck angeblich einer Thailänderin zu tief in die Augen geschaut habe. Zumindest hatte es Quinn so verstanden. Am nächsten Tag wurde Puck völlig betrunken in ihrem Hotelzimmer gefunden, im Bad und auf dem Fussboden waren Blutspuren zu sehen die nach einer Überprüfung sich als Sugar´s herausstellten. Noah wurde daraufhin verhört und ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Er hatte als erstes Finn angerufen und ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Finn ist nun auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis um mit ihm zu sprechen, sobald er mehr weis ruft er wieder an hatte er Quinn versprochen. Die Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf und das Wetter tat sein übriges dazu. In diesem Moment ging die Bürotür auf und ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren rannte direkt auf seine Mummy zu. Tom:" Hi Mummy." Quinn: " Hallo Schatz. Na wie war die Schule? Habt ihr die Matheklausur bekommen?" Tom:" Ja, schon," Quinn: " Und? Was ist herausgekommen?" Tom: " C- . Bist du jetzt böse? Aber bitte ich will zu dem Baseballspiel mit Dad am Wochenende." Quinn: " Schatz, warum soll ich dir böse sein. Du hast dafür geübt und dein bestes gegeben." Tom: " Aber Dad hat gesagt das ich nur mitdarf wenn ich ein C schaffe." Quinn: " Na dann sollte ich mit Dad mal reden wenn er wieder da ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Ihr Sohn schaute sie mit grossen Augen an. Quinn war sicher das sie Artie dazu bringen konnte Tom doch mitzunehmen. Er hatte wirklich für diese Arbeit gelernt und hatte die Note die ausgemacht war ja wirklich nur um 2 Punkte verpasst. Sie streichelte ihm über den Kopf und gab ihm einen Schmatz auf dei Stirn. Quinn: " Vielen Dank Susen, sie können jetzt wirklich Feierabend machen und vergessen sie bitte morgen nicht mir das Dossier über den Karofsky Fall auf den Tisch zu legen." Susen:" Natürlich. Wünsche einen schönen Feierabend." Susen drehte sich um und verlies das Büro. Quinn konnte sich glücklich schätzen sie zu haben. Susen war eine der besten Anwaltsgehilfinnen die man sich wünschen konnte. Fleissig, strebsam, zurückhaltend und zu Quinns Glück verstand sie sich blendend mit Tom und er mochte sie auch. Aber jetzt hatte sie andere Sorgen. Quinn:" Spatz, würdest du mit deinen Hausaufgaben schon hier anfangen? Mummy wartet noch auf ein wichtiges Telefonat!?" Tom: " Klar, mit wem musst du denn telefonieren?" Quinn:" Mit Onkel Finn!" Tom:" Oh cool, kannst du ihm sagen er soll mir Backstage Tickets für sein nächstes Konzert in Detroit schicken!" Quinn: " Mein Sohn, die Zeit wo ich dich alleine auf ein Konzert mit Backstage Tickets gehen lasse ist noch lange nicht gekommen." Mit diesen Worten schickte sie Tom in das kleine Nebenzimmer das für gewöhnlich als Besprechungsraum diente. Er holte seine Bücher raus und fing an seinen Aufsatz über Martin Luther King zu schreiben. Quinn setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und überlegte angestrengt. Dabei zerbiss sie fast ihren Bleistift. Sie wusste nicht wann Finn wieder sich melden würde, die Frage war eh ob er zu Noah vorgelassen würde. Wie schaffte es Noah Puckermann es immer wieder sich in solch eine Scheiße zu versenken? Es war Quinn immer ein Rätsel gewesen wie Noah durchs Leben kam, aber er war ihr Freund und Freunden hiflt man. Nur wie, das war diesmal die Frage. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens nahm sie den Telefonhörer ab und begann zu wählen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie die Person erreicht hatte. Das Telefonat dauerte fast 40 Minuten. Mitten im Gespräch meinte Quinn auf einmal " Sorry, es klingelt auf der anderen Leitung, ich vermute das ist Finn. Wir hören später noch einmal von einander und vielen Dank für deine Hilfe". Mit diesen Worten legte sie kurz auf um umgehend danach den Hörer wieder abzunehmen. Quinn: " Finn, bist du es?" Finn:" Ja, Quinn hörst du mich?" Quinn:" Mehr schlecht als recht aber es geht. Warst du bei Noah? Was ist mit ihm?" Finn: " Bin eben aus dem Besucherzimmer gekommen, Quinn du würdest Noah nicht mehr erkennen!" Quinn:" Wie meinst du das?" Finn:" Er ist völlig fertig, hat keinen Lebensmut mehr und das nach nicht mal 5 Tagen hier im Knast! Ich weis nicht was die hier mit ihren Gefangenen machen aber es muss grausam sein!" Quinn:" Verstehe, und was hat er gesagt. Habt ihr über den Vorfall sprechen können?" Finn:" Ja, er behauptet immer noch völlig besoffen in das Hotelzimmer gewankt zu sein und mit einem Brumm Schädel aufgewacht zu sein. Was mit Sugar passiert ist weis er nicht." Quinn:" Hat er schon mit einem Anwalt gesprochen oder hat man eine Anklage offiziel erhoben?" Finn:" Ja, gestern war so ein "Pflicht Verteidiger " da und hat mit ihm gesprochen. Der Staatsanwalt sieht genug Beweise um Noah wegen "vermeindlichem Mordes" anzuklagen, Das würde heissen... Quinn:" ....er kann zum Tode durch erhängen verurteilt werden. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit mit meinem alten Jura Prof. für Auslandsrecht telefoniert." Finn:" Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen Quinn, es geht um Noah!" Quinn: " Beruhig dich Finn, ich habe mir schon was ausgedacht." Sie telefonierten noch fast eine Stunde in der Quinn Finn ausührlich ihren Plan erklärte. Es gab eine Möglichkeit Noah zumindest in Thailand vor der Todesstrafe zu bewahren. Es gab ein Abkommen zwischen den USA und dem Königreich Thailand das den USA es ermöglichte Staatsbürger nach Amerika überführen zu lassen um ihnen dort den Prozess zu machen. Die Thailänder sparten dadurch nicht nur Geld, sie bekammen im Gegenteil dafür richtig viel Geld. Denn Thailand durfte eine "Gebühr" erheben die beinhalten solle was ein Prozess plus mögliche Hinrichtung kosten würde. Im Klartext, Amerika musste Lösegeld dafür bezahlen dass Amerikaner nicht in Thailand sondern in den USA verurteilt werden können. Der erste Schritt war jetzt einen formalen Antrag bei der amerikanischen Botschaft in der Hoffnung das ein Mitarbeiter des Botschafters es für wichtig genug erachtete einen Noah Puckermann aus dem Knast in Thailand zu holen. thumb|left|326px|Quelle: GoogleFinn wollte noch einen Tag bleiben und dann wieder zu Rachel und Quinn fliegen. Laut Quinn konnten sie nach abschicken des Antrages eh nur warten was entschieden wird, Falls dem Antrag statt gegeben wird beginnen die heißen Verhandlungen mit der Thailändischen Regierung über die Höhe der "Gebühr". Denn so viel war sicher, bisher hatte Thailand noch keinen Amerikaner behalten wollen den die USA zurück haben wollten. {C}Quinn bereitete soweit alles vor was in ihrer Macht stand, Auch Artie half ihr, nachdem sie ihm die Story zweimal erzählen musste, nach besten Kräften. Er stellte für Listen für mögliche Leumundszeugen auf, denn wenn Noah hier wirklich vor Gericht kam brauchte er Leute die ihm bescheinigten ein netter Kerl zu sein. Quinn durfte aber natrürlich nicht ihren normalen Alltag vergessen. Tom musste in die Schule gebracht werden, Prozesse geführt, Klageschriften eingereicht werden.Quinn schwor sich wenn sie es wirklich schafften Noah da raus zu holen mit ihm noch mal "hart" ins Gericht zu gehen. Nach über einer Woche kam endlich der ersehnte Anruf von ihrem Kontakt im Aussenminesterium. Die Vereinigten Staaten waren bereit einen Ausweisungsantrag an die Regierung in Bankok zu stellen. Das erste, kleine Ziel war geschafft. Jetzt kam der Teil mit dem Verhandeln und das konnte eine Zitterpartie werden denn Thailand war dafür bekannt ihre Gefangenen sehr teuer zu verkaufen. Finn hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch zweimal mit Puck telefonieren können. Seit klar war das er "überstellt" werden könnte hatten sich seine Haftbedingungen verbessert. Er war jetzt in einer Einzelzelle in der es sogar ein sep. Kloe gab. Auch bekamm er zumindenst halbwegs geniesbares Essen. Natürlich wollte er lieber heute als morgen dieses Höllenloch verlassen aber Finn musste ihn vertrösten. An einem Mittwochmorgen kam Quinn, nachdem sie Tom in der Schule abgesetzt hatte, in ihr Büro als Susen sie bereits im Treppenhaus abfing. Quinn:" Susen, guten Morgen. Was machen sie den hier draussen ?" Susen:" Ich habe ihr Auto auf dem Parkplatz gesehen. In ihrem Büro sitzt ein Herr, er sagt er käme vom Ausseninesterium." Quinn:" OH, OK Danke. Seien sie doch bitte so gut und bringen sie ihm einen Kaffee, ich gehe sofort rein zu ihm." Susen:" Schon erledigt" Quinn:" Danke Susen, sie sind die Beste. Bitte keine Telefonat durchstellen solange ich drin bin ok!" Susen:" Wird gemacht Chef:" Quinn strich noch mal ihren Rock glatt bevor sie eintrat. Der Mann der vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß war schätzungsweise Anfang 40, trug einen schwarzen Anzug und Krawatte. Er sah nicht unattraktiv aus aber natürlich konnte Quinn solche Gedanken ausschalten, sie hatte ja Artie.thumb|138px|Quelle: Google {C}"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Quinn Abrams. Und sie sind ?" "Nennen sie mich einfach Schmitt, das macht die Sache leichter." Quinn:" Ok, Mr. Schmitt was kann ich für sie tun?" Schmitt:" Sie hatten vor geraumer Zeit beim Aussenminesterium einen Antrag bezüglich Noah Puckermann gestellt. Es ging darum Mr. Puckermann aus Thailand in die Vereinigte Staaten zu holen wegen eines Prozesses." Quinn:" Das ist korrekt. Noah ist ein Freund von mir und ich glaube nicht an seine Schuld." Schmitt:" Das interessiert mich nicht ob ihr Freund schuldig oder unschuldig ist." Quinn:" OK, warum sind sie dann hier? Wird Noah nach Amerika überstellt damit er hier eine faire Verhandlung bekommt?" Schmitt:" Das hängt jetzt von ihnen ab und davon wie viel sie bereit sind für ihren Freund zu tun!" Quinn:" Wie darf ich btte das verstehen?" Schmitt:" Wir sind mit der Regierung in Bankok übereingekommen das Mr. Puckermann in die USA überstellt werden kann:" Quinn:" Ok das ist super aber wie komme ich ins Spiel?" Schmitt:" Thailand möchte eine "Aufwandsentschädigung " in Höhe von 3,5 Millionen US Dollar haben ansonsten wird Noah Puckermann bis Ende September der Prozess in Thailand gemacht!" Quinn:" 3,5 Millionen?? Wow das ist aber eine riesige Summe. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht !" Schmitt:" Die Regierung der USA ist nicht bereit eine solche Summe zu bezahlen. Insbesondere weil ihr Freund vorbestraft ist!" Quinn:" Das heisst also entweder ich besorge irgendwie die Summe oder sie lassen Noah in dem Drecksloch verrecken!" Schmitt:" Wenn sie dies so ausdrücken wollen werde ich nichts dagegen erwiedern." Quinn:" Und da fragen sie sich noch warum die Regierung immer weniger Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung hat. Bis wann muss das Geld da sein ?" Schmitt:" Sie haben 4 Wochen, danach wird Mr. Puckermann in das Staatsgefängnis in Bankok überstellt und der Deal ist geplatzt." Quinn:" Toller Deal, eher Erpressung. Falls ich es schaffe das Geld zu besorgen, wie bekommen wir es nach Thailand?" Schmitt:" In diesem Fall kontaktieren sie mich, hier ist meine Karte. Und möchte ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden." Er nahm seine Tasche und stand auf um das Büro zu verlassen. Quinn blieb noch einige Minuten völlig perplex sitzen. Die Visitenkarte in der Hand drehend. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.3,5 Millionen, boah wie sollte sie das in 4 Wochen schaffen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung!!! Gute Freunde sind nie allein..... Tom quengelte wie wild. Es waren keine 2 Stunden mehr bis zum Kick Off und seine Eltern machten keine Anstalten zum Auto zu kommen. Sie mussten doch noch einen Parkplatz finden und zum Stadion laufen. Aber seine Mum und Dad saßen seit über einer Stunde im Wohnzimmer und diskutierten mit Onkel Finn und Tante Rachel. Quinn war gar nicht erst mitgekommen sondern bei ihren Opas in Florida geblieben. Rachels Dads hatten vor einigen Jahren ihr Haus verkauft und waren dem Wetter wegen nach Tampa gezogen. Tom mochte Quinnm, vor allem weil sie wie seine Mum hieß und obwohl sie ein paar Jahre älter war wie er gerne mit ihm spielte. Sie war so etwas wie eine grosse Schwester für ihn. {C}Im Wohnzimmer saßen Finn, Artie, Rachel und Quinn um den grossen Tisch herum und diskutierten. Finn:" Also du musst 3,5 Millionen aufbringen sonst geht Puck drauf, hab ich das so richtig verstanden?" Quinn:" Ja, und ich habe keinen Schimmer wie ich diese Summe aufbringen soll. Ich mein selbst wenn Artie und ich alles verkaufen würden kämmen wir bei weitem nicht auf solch eine Summe!" Rachel:" Moment mal Süsse, davon kann eh keine Rede sein. Puck ist auch unser Freund also bekommen wir das Problem gemeinsam in den Griff!" Artie:" Danke Rachel, Quinn wollte mir ja nicht glauben dass ihr uns helfen würdet." Finn:" Hmm aber das Problem ist schon gross. Die Nuss ist schwer zu knacken. Also wir sind jetzt nicht arm, im Gegenteil mit dem neuen Exclusiv Vertrag verdient Rachel 2,6 Millionen garantiert pro Jahr aber wir haben erst vor 3 Monaten das Haus in Santa Barbara gekauft. Aber wir helfen auf jeden Fall." Quinn:" Finn, darüber brauchen wir nich reden. Ich hätte nie von euch erwartet die Summe zu bezahlen. Ich bin froh dass ihr da seit. Aber wie bekommen wir so viel Geld in so kurzer Zeit zusammen.?" Rachel:" Ich hab ne Idee aber dafür brauche ich ein,zwei Tage ok.?!" Quinn:" Und was Rachel?" Rachel:" Ich will erst was sagen wenn ich weis es funktioniert sonst habe ich uns falsche Hoffnungen gemacht! Und jetzt sollten wir langsam los, ich glaube da draussen dreht gleich einer durch !" Quinn:" Oh Gott das Spiel hatte ich ja komplett vergessen. Tom, wir sind sofort da !" Alle Fünf kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig im Stadion an. Da Finn den Manager aus Dallas kannte bekam Tom von jedem Spieler eine Unterschrift auf sein Trikot. Der Kleine war der stolzeste Typ danach auf dem Heimweg. Zuhause angekommen bedankten sich Quinn, Artie und Tom noch einmal für die geschenkten Karten bei Finn und Rachel die sich auf den Weg ins Hotel machte. Morgen früh ging ihr Flieger zurück nach San Fransisco. Rachel versprach aber sich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage wegen ihrem gemeinsamen Problem zu melden. Quinn brachte Tom ins Bett, morgen war Sonntag und die Familie konnte ausschlafen, danach saßen sie und Artie gemeinsam bei einer Flasche Wein auf der Terrasse ihres Hauses. Artie:" Meinst du Rachel findet eine Lösung?" Quinn:" Ich hoffe es denn mir fällt ehrlich gesagt nichts ein was wir noch machen können:!"thumb|256px Artie:" Ist schon grauenhaft was Puck passiert ist oder ?" Quinn:" Ja aber ein Detail stört mich an der Sache!" Artie:" Was denn Schatz?" Quinn:" Noah wurde mit einem riesen Kater im Hotel gefunden. Von Sugar keine Spur ausser den Blutflecken die von ihr offentsichtlich sind. " Artie:" Ich versteh nich was dir daran nicht gefälllt?!" Quinn:" Wenn Puck Sugar wirklich in der Suite geschlagen, getötet oder sonst was hat war er definitiv nicht mehr fähig sie wegzubringen, ok soweit?" Artie:" Ok, ja aber wo ist der Haken?" Quinn:" Sugar war nicht in der Suite als Puck gefunden wurde. WO IST SUGAR????!!!!!" Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung..... Als am Sonntagmorgen der Wecker klingelte drehte sich Artie nochmal um. Er war die ganze Woche um halb sieben aufgestanden da er einen neuen Laden in einem anderen Ort eröffnet hatte. Jetzt wollte er zumindest am Sonntag etwas länger schlafen. Er haute haute mit der flachen Hand auf das Gerät und vergrub danach sein Gesicht wieder in den Kissen. Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand an seinem rechten Ohr. Quinn:" Hey Schatz. Willst du nicht aufstehen ?" Artie:" Nö, du etwa ?" Quinn:" Och ich glaub nicht! Tom schläft noch tief und fest, wir beide müssen nicht ins Büro. Auf Kirche habe ich auch keine Lust. Ich glaub ich bleib im Bett liegen." Artie:" Das ist doch schöne, dann drehen wir uns doch noch mal um." Quinn:" Hmm , ich wüsste noch andere Dinge die man zu zweit im Bett machen kann!" Sie griff von hinten um Aries Brust und fing an diese mit ihren Fingernägeln zu bearbeiten. Artie drehte sich sofort zu ihr und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Artie:" Also wenn du so was meinst, dafür könnte ich mich erwärmen." Quinn:" Aha, na dann wollen wir mal schauen wie "heiß" du werden kannst!?" Mit diesen Worten setze sich Quinn auf Artie und knöpfte langsam ihr Pyjama Oberteil auf, ihre nackten Brüste kamen zum Vorschein. Sie war immer noch eine sehr attraktive Frau. Sie beugte sich runter und küsste Artie dabei tief und lang. Zeitgleich lies sie ihr Becken rhythmisch auf Artie kreisen. Er genoss das anscheindend zunehmend. Nun schob Quinn langsam Arties Boxershort nach unten und streifte ihr Höschen ab um sich sofort wieder auf Artie zu setzen der jetzt merkbar den Rhytmus von Quinn mitmachte. Er liebkoste ihre Brüste und ihren Hals. Nach mehreren Minuten erstarrte Quinn in Ekstase um Augenblicke später völlig glücklich und entspannt auf Artie liegen zu bleiben. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal lange und zärtlich. Artie:" Hmm, also von mir aus können wir das jetzt jeden Sonntag machen." Quinn:" Ist klar das dir so was gefällt. *grins* In diesem Moment klingelet das Telefon. Quinn stand auf und legte sich einen Morgenmantel an um hinaus zu gehen. Als sie den Hörer abnahm sah sie Tom aus dem Badezimmer kommen mit einem schälmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Quinn:" Hallo, wer ist da ?" Rachel:" Hi Quinn, ich bins Rachel. Hab ich euch geweckt?" Quinn:" Äh nein, Artie und ich waren heute schon früh wach. Du weist doch die Sonntagsmesse!" Rachel:" Aja, ok. Nimm dir bitte für morgen Abend nichts vor. Ich, Finn und Quinn kommen morgen für längere Zeit nach Lima. Meine Produktion hier in San Fransisco ist fertig und bis zum nächsten Arrangement habe ich ein paar Monate Luft. " Quinn:" Ok, wow das ist super dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen. Da wird sich Tom aber freuen. Wann kommt ihr denn ?" Rachel:" Ich denke gegen Mittag müssten wir da sein. Also ich melde mich wieder bei euch. Machs gut." Quinn kam etwas verstört wieder ins Schlafzimmer wo Artie in der Zwischenzeit im Bett saß und ein Buch las. Artie:" Wer war es denn?" Quinn:" Das war Rachel. Sie, Finn und die Kleine kommen morgen für ein paar Monate nach Lima?!" Artie:" Aha, das ist aber schön oder?" Quinn:" Schon aber es ist so kurzfristig, dass passt gar nicht zu Rachel!" Der restliche Sonntag verlief ohne grössere Aufregung. Artie ging mit Tom ins Schwimmbad, Quinn machte noch zwei ,drei Schriften fertig. Gegen Abend ging die Familie noch zu ihrem Liebblings Italiner zum Essen. Da Tom am nächsten Tag wieder Schule hatte und auch seine Eltern früh raus mussten ging die Familie früh zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag konnte Quinn an nichts anderes denken als an Rachel und ihren Besuch. Was hatte sie sich bloss ausgedacht?! Aber dann fiel ihr noch etwas viel wichtigers ein an das sie denken musste. Sie griff sofort zum Telefonhörer nachdem sie sich die richtige Nummer aus ihrem Notizbüchlein herausgesucht hatte. "Hi Jona, bist du es?" Nach einigen Minuten legte sie zufirieden wieder auf und atmete tief durch. Jetzt war ihr etwas wohler denn sie hatte diese Sache vorerst geklärt. Gegen 14.00 rief Rachel an und meinte dass Finn und Sie sich freuen würden wenn Quinn und Artie gegen 19.30 Uhr zum Essen vorbei kommen könnten. Finn und Rachel hatten vor Jahren Finns altes Elternhaus gekauft und lebten dort wenn sie in Lima waren. Burt und Carole wohnten seit dieser Zeit in einem schnuckeligen Appartment in der Innenstadt das sie sich gekauft hatten. Burt hatte es so nicht weit zur Werkstatt und Carole musste auch nur über die Strasse zum einkaufen. Quinn sagte Artie Bescheid das er rechtzeitig nach Hause kommen konnte um sich noch umzuziehen zu können. Sie selber machte früh Schluss da sie heute dran war Tom abzuholen und noch zwei Mandanten privat besuchen musste. Gegen kurz nach sieben saßen Quinn, Artie und auch Tom im Auto. Da Tom ab übermorgen Ferien hatte dachte sich Quinn es würde nichts schaden wenn er mal länger aufbleiben durfte, vor allem da sich seine Noten wirklich gebessert hatten. Um Punkt 19.30 drückte Tom die Klingel und kene 5 Sekunden später öffnete eine quietsch fidele Quinn die Tom sofort in die Arme schloss. Tom genoss die Umarmung seiner "grossen" Schwester die er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Finn kam hinzu und geleitete die kleine Gruppe hinaus auf die Terrasse wo Rachel bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Trotz ihres Statues als Star war Rachel erstaunlicherweise auf dem Boden geblieben. Es gab kein goldenes Besteck oder Champanger sonder man aß von einem ähnlichen 15 Dollar Servise wie bei Artie und Quinn. Die Freunde freuten sich so schnell wieder zu sehen und man erzählte von alten Zeiten, von Romanzen, gemeinsamen Abenteuern. Am meisten gefiel den Kids die Geschichte wie Artie für kurze Zeit Mitglied des Footballteams war. Tom schaute seinen Dad mit grossen Augen an. Gegen 10.00 Uhr wurden die Kinder ins Bett geschickt, Tom durfte heute bei "Onkel und Tante" schlafen was ihm natürlich gefiel. Finn,Artie, Rachel und Quinn saßen nun alleine bei Kerzenschein und einer guten Flasche Wein zusammen, Quinn:" Also ich finde es ja toll das ihr die nächsen paar Monate hier sein werdet aber entschuldige bitte meine Skepsis Rachel, Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund oder?" Rachel:" Du hast Recht Quinn. Dir konnte ich noch nie etwas vormachen. Ich hab doch beim letzten Mal gesagt das ich eine Idee habe um Puck zu helfen. Und deswegen sind wir hier." Artie:" Und wie sieht er aus dein Plan. Ich mein wie willst du in so kurzer Zeit so viel Geld herbekommen?" Rachel:" Ich bzw wir haben mit unseren Produzenten sowie Blaine und Kurt gesprochen. Wir wollen ein Konzert für Puck auf die Beine stellen mit uns als Hauptact." Quinn:" Ähh, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, du willst innerhalb von 4 Wochen ein Konzert auf die Bühne stellen, ihr sollt der Mainact sein und damit sollen wir soviel Geld verdienen um Puck frei zu kaufen ?" Rachel:" Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Nicht Finn und ich werden die Attraktion sein sonder wir, die New Directions von 2012!" Artie:" Bitte was? Wir sollen alle auftreten, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein oder?" Finn:" Ganz ruhig, das wird ein Riesenerfolg, davon sind wir überzeugt. Unsere Aufgabe wird es jetzt dieses Wochenende sein alle Mitglieder davon zu überzeugen und hierher zu bringen." Rachel:" Ja, Blaine und Kurt sind auf jeden Fall mit dabei. Mit euch haben wir jetzt auch mal gerechnet." Quinn:" Rachel Berry, damals als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe wusste ich wir beide werden noch viel Spass miteinander haben. OK, da wir eh keine Chance haben nutzen wir halt diese. Ich habe übrigens auch eine gute Nachricht." Finn:" Echt, was denn? Erzähl." Quinn:" Mir lies es keine Ruhe das Sugar nicht gefunden wurde als Puck verhaftet wurde. Also habe ich ein wenig rumforschen lassen. Naja und ich kann mit fast 100 % Gewissheit sagen, Sugar Motta lebt.! Licht aus, Spot an, We proudly presents.... Finn telefonierte in den nächsten Tagen alle ehemaligen Mitglieder der ND durch. Nachdem er jedem den Grund geschildert hatte sagten alle zu. Selbst Lauren und Matt waren sofort bereit mitzumachen. Rachel kümmerte sich mit Kurt und Blaine um die komplette Organisation des Events. Es musste Equipment beschafft werden, eine Bühne aufgebaut werden, Plakate erstellt und gedruckt werden. Quinn übernahm alle rechtlichen Fragen. Nach einer Woche stand ihre Grundplannung. Die Bühne würde auf dem Footballfeld aufgestellt werden. Will und Sue waren sofort bereit als sie von Pucks Notlage hörten zu helfen. Nach und nach traffen alle Künstler und die New Directions in Lima ein. Die Begrüssung zwischen den alten Freuden war herzlich und ausgelassen. Und es gab noch eine Überraschung. Santana und Brittany waren im letzten Jahr nach Deutschland gereist und hatten dort geheiratet und zudem war Brittany schwanger. Beide hatten sich für eine Samenspende entschieden und bei Britt hatte es geklappt. Aber leider war die Freude über diese Nachricht schnell verflogen denn sie waren alle aus einem wichtigen ernsten Grund hier. Sie mussten schnell zusammen proben denn es war nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu ihrem grossen Event. Rachel übernahm die Führung bei den Proben in der Stadthalle thumb|287px|Quelle: BalderaZZ.comden hier hatten sien einen Raum mit Anlage und Klavier gefunden. Sie übten gerade eine Nummer mit Tanzschritten als auf einmal die Musik aufhörte zu spielen und jemand rief: " HEY NEW DIRECTIONS" . Da stand Will Schuster, ihr alter Glee Leiter und jetziger Schulleiter der Mc Kinley High. Alle stürmten von der Bühne und auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu. Er wurde von allen geherzt und umarmt. Von Mercedes kam sofort " Wo sind denn deine Haare geblieben Will?" "Tja, bei so vielen Jahren als Lehrer mit Schülern wie euch können einem schon mal die Haare ausgehen." Die Freude war riesig ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu sehen. In diesen Freudentaumel klingelte Finns Handy. Nach nicht mal einer Minute legte er auf und brüllte nur laut "SCH****!" Alle drehten sich entsetzt rum und schauten Finn an. "Was ist passiert ?" kam von Rachel. "Das war der Instrumentenverleih, sie können die Instrumente und die Anlage für die Band nicht liefern. Fehler im Termiinkalender angeblich. Wo soll ich jetzt noch Schlagzeug, Bass, Leadgittare und Piano herbekommen?!" Der Gesichtsausdruck aller Mitglieder war Entsetzten, ohne Band konnten sie das Projekt gleich in die Tonne treten. "Hey wie währe es wenn ihr das Equipment von der Schulband benutzt?" Alle schauten Will mit grossen Augen an, das war die Idee des Tages. "Ja, wenn wir das machen könnten währe es richtig genial Will". Rachel schaute ihn freudig an. " Ich werde doch nicht meine New Directions im Stich lassen, mir liegt schlieslich auch was daran Puck zu helfen. Also ab sofort probt ihr in der Schule und für das Konzert schaffen wir alles auf die Bühne!" Für die Gruppe war es wie ein Dejavu als sie ihren alten Proberaum betraten. Ok, die Stühle waren andere und die Wände waren in einem grellen Grünton gestrichen worden, aber es war ihr Raum. Die Freude war noch grösser als zwei Tage später sogar noch Rory zu ihnen sties. Er hatte einfach früher nicht frei bekommen um von Irland in thumb|left|208px|Quelle: Googledie USA zu fliegen. Er war zwar damals nur für ein Jahr als Austauschschüler bei ihnen aber er war mit dabei als sie die Natiionals gewonnen hatten. Er war genauso ein New Directions wie die Anderern. Jetzt waren sie wirklich komplett. Sie probten die letzten Tage bis zum Konzert 3 x täglich, nur unterbrochen um etwas zu essen oder zum schlafen. Denn ausser Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Finn hatten die anderen die letzten Jahre Musik eher passiv gemacht, also gehört als aktiv zu singen oder zu performen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich das alte Gefühl einstellte und sie begannen zu harmonieren. Will übernahm wieder den Part als Antreiber und Motivator wie früher. Der Tag des grossen Konzertes war gekommen. Heute Abend sollte, nein musste es stattfinden denn in 3 Tagen lief die Frist für Pucks Kaution ab und sie hatten keine Chance mehr ihn zu retten. Als Quinn heute aufgestanden war hatte sie so ein Gefühl im Bauch das irgendwo zwischen Aufregung, Glück und Angst lag. Von dem Tag heute hing viel ab und er musste gelingen. Sie selber hatte in den letzten paar Tagen vor dem Konzert möglichst wenig Zeit in der Kanzlei verbracht. Susan war instruiert und vertröstete die Mandanten mit dem Hinweis das Quinn ab nächster Woche wieder voll zur Verfügung stand aber momentan sehr eingespannt sei. Zum Glück hatte sie alle Anhörungen und Prozesse auf nach dem Konzert verschieben können. Sie und Artie frühstückten gemeinsam und dann brachten Sie Tom zu seiner Oma. Heute abend durfte er ausnahmsweise mit Oma Fabray ins Konzert da am nächsten Tag keine Schule war. Sie fuhren zum Konzertplatz und sahen schon Finn und Rachel dort stehen. Gesichtsausdruck auf Rachels Gesicht lies nichts Gutes erwarten. Mit angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln stieg Quinn aus und ging auf beide zu. "Was ist passiert?" " Wir haben das nächste Problem, eben hat die Security Firma angerufen, sie hätten für heute Abend keine Leute, ein ganz wichtiger Kunde brauche alle ihre Securitys." "Nein, oder! Was machen wir jetzt, ich meine ohne Sicherheit können wir das Konzert vergessen!" "Uns wird schon etwas einfallen Quinn, jetzt lass uns erst mal reingehen und alles andere kontrollieren." Die Vier gingen durch die aufgebaute Schleuse und kontrollierten alles andere. Die Chemietoiletten, die Getränkeausgabe, die Bühne. Alles war in Ordnung. Als sie mitten auf der Bühne standen und so auf das weite Feld schauten und sich Gedanken machten hörten sie auf einmal ein " Na wenn das nicht die alte Q ist!" thumb|209px|Quelle: GoogleSie drehten sich um und da stand eine lächelnde Sue Sylvester vor ihnen. Die vier gingen auf sie zu und Quinn umarmte ihren alten Coach. Trotz allen Streitereien in ihrer Schulzeit waren sich beide Frauen sehr verbunden. "Coach Sylvester, wie geht es ihnen ? Wie ist der Job in Washington?" Sue hatte vor 4 Jahren einen Job in Washington im Gesundheitsminesterium angetreten. Ihre Aufgabe war es Trainingspläne für übergewichtige Jugendliche zu entwickeln. Eine Aufgabe die nicht besser zu Sue Sylvester hätte passen können. "Danke gut Q und der Job macht riesigen Spaass. Aber als ich von Will hörte was ihr hier plant musste ich doch vorbeischauen"! " Tja so wie es aussieht können wir das alles grad in die Tonne tretten!" "Wow, warum, so kenne ich dich aber net Q. Sonst hast du nie aufgegeben wenn es Probleme gab!" " Uns hat die Security eben abgesagt und ohne dass gibt es kein Konzert. Alles aus und vorbei!" " Wartet mal, lasst mal die alte Sue Sylvester ein, zwei Leute anrufen!" Sie holte ihr Handy raus und lief mehrere Minuten auf der Bühne auf und ab. Dann steckte sie es wieder weg und schaute zufrieden aus. " In weniger als einer Stunde sind 25 Ex Marines da, die machen euch die Security. Die waren mir noch was schuldig!" Rachel und Quinn schauten sich ungläubig an um dann anschliessend Sue um den Hals zu fallen. Jetzt stand alles und die Show konnte beginnen. In den nächsten 2 Stunden füllte sie das Gelände allmählich mit Leuten, zum Glück war es schönes Wetter und die Leute mussten nicht frieren. Hinter der Bühne versammelten sich die ersten Musiker der Vorgruppen und der Solokünstler. Um halb 8 traten Rachel und Quinn raus auf die Bühne und sofort begann die Menschenmenge vor ihnen zu johlen und kreischen. Rachel ging vor ans Mikro und sprach zu den Leuten. thumb|left|338px" Hi Leute , ich hoffe euch geht es gut oder ?!.........Es ist heute so ein schöner Abend und den werden wir alle zusammen in einen unglaublichen verwandeln oder??!!. Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein, in meiner Heimat. Ich hoffe wir haben viel Spass heute abend. Aber bevor wir loslegen möchte ich das Mikro an meine sehr gute Freundin Quinn weitergeben, sie erklärt uns allen nochmal warum wir alle hier sind. ' ..."Hallo ich bin Quinn. Ich danke euch allen das ihr gekommen seit. Dieses Konzert ist für einen guten, gemeinsamen Freund von uns allen hier oben. Noah Puckermann, ein Sohn aus Lima wird momentan in Thailand in einem Gefängnis festgehalten wo ihm die Todesstrafe droht. Mit den Einnahmen des heutigen Abends wollen wir ihm die Möglichkeit ermöglichen in die USA überstellt zu werden wo ihm zumindest ein fairer Prozess gemacht werden kann. Alle Künstler die heute Abend auf dieser Bühne auftreten machen das ohne Gage. Ihr seht aber überall auf dem Gelände auch grosse orangene Metallkisten. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr auch dort noch etwas spenden. Wir sind für jeden Betrag dankbar. Und jetzt wünsche ich uns allen einen wunderschönen Abend. Let the Party startet.'' Mit diesen Worten traten Quinn und Rachel unter tosendem Applaus von der Bühne ab und die erste Vorband betrat sie um anzufangen. Bis zum Auftritt der New Directions waren noch fast 2 Stunden Zeit. Alle waren jetzt langsam nervös, schlieslich hatten die meisten von ihnen nicht mehr auf einer Bühne gestanden seit sie gemeinsam in der High Shool waren. Artie hatte Probleme mit seinem Jacket, die Knöpfe gingen nicht ohne Probleme zu. Quinn half ihrem Mann, allerdings nicht ohne zu bemerken "hmm früher hast du da besser reingepasst, ab sofort gibt es keine Burritos mehr mein Schatz!". Artie verzog leicht schräg das Gesicht als ihm Quinn einen Schmatzer auf die Wange gab. MIke, Matt, Brittany und Santana übten noch mal ihre Tanzschritte. Rachel , Finn oder Quinn gingen zwischendrin immer wieder kurz raus um die nächste Band oder Künstler anzukündigen. Nach 2 Stunden war es dann soweit. Die letzte Gruppe hatte die Bühne verlassen und die Scheinwerfer wurden ausgeschaltet. Die Gruppe stand hinter der Bühne zu beiden Seiten schön aufgeteilt. Jetzt traten Will auf die Bühne. Ein Spotlight wurde auf ihn gerichtet. Er ging zum Mikrofon und begann ''Hallo, ich bin Will Schuster und bin heute Direktor der Mc Kinley High School hier in Lima. Vor Jahren war ich ein junger Lehrer dort und übernahm den Glee Club dort. Nach und nach schaffte ich es eine Gruppe von tollen Jugendlichen zu formen und zu Gewinnern der National zu machen''.Sie alle sind zu Freunden für mich geworden die ich nie vergessen werde. Und nun habe ich das grosse Vergnügen ihnen den Nationalsgwinner des Jahres 2012 vorzusttellen. Nach 14 Jahren wieder, fast in Orginalbesetzung, auf der Bühne vereinigt. Einen riesen Applaus für die NEW DIRECTIONS!"' thumb|left|400px|Quelle: GoogleDas Licht ging aus und für ein paar Momente war es mucks mäuschen still. Dann fing ein Schlagzeug langsam an einen Beat zu spielen. DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA Auf einmal ging das Spotlight wieder an und da standen die New Directions und sangen "Don´t stop believing". Die Menge tobte schon nach 10 Sekunden und machte wie wild mit. Es wurde mitgesungen, geklatscht und getanzt. Die Directions feuerten ein Feuerwerk im warsten Sinn des Wortes ab. Auf schnelle Nummern folgten wieder langsamere zum Schmusen und Kuscheln. Und es gab sogar ein paar "Gast Stars" von denen nicht mal Quinn wusste. Denn auf einmal ertönte aus den Lautsprechen, holla Chicas und Holly erschien auf der Bühne. Als nach der Pause Rachel und Finn alleine auf die Bühne zurückkammen und das Licht gedämpft wurde wusste jeder der die Directions kannte was jetzt kommen musste. Als die ersten Takte dann von Pretending ertönten war ein riesiges "UHHHHHHH" im ganzen Stadion zu hören. Es fielen sich Menschen in die Arme und küssten sich. Es liefen Tränen und es wurden Hände mit geschlossenen Händen in die Luft gestreckt. Als grandioses Finale hatte man sich 5 Stücke ausgesucht die quasi als "Hitmix" ineinander über gingen. Aus "LIght up my World" wurde "Looser like me" dann ging es in "Edge of Glory und "Any Way you want it" und final in "Paradise by the dashboard light" über. Der Applaus war atemberaubend. Alle mussten sich mehrmal verbeugen und die "Zugabe, Zugabe" Rufe ebten mehrere Minuten nicht ab. Die Gruppe schaute sich gegenseitig an. Eigentlich war jeder von ihnen platt, sie hatten fast 3 Stunden Party gemacht aber die Rufe der Zuschauer zauberte ihnen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und mit "Auf , da geht noch was" gingen alle noch mal raus. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten Zugabe war aber endgültig Schluss. Alle fielen hinter der Bühne in ihre Stühle oder versteckten sich unter Handtüchern. Quinn und Rachel traten noch einmal vor und bedankten sich bei allen die mitgemacht hatten, danach fielen sich alle in die Arme. Sie hatten es geschafft, die Frage war nur: War es genug?? Die Abrechnung / One Way Ticket In den nächsten Tagen verabschiedeten sich alle wieder voneinander allerdings nicht ohne vorher zu vereinbaren sich von nun an mind. einmal im Jahr zu treffen um für eine wohltätige Sache zu spielen. Übrig blieben nur Quinn, Artie, Rachel und Finn. Nach einer Woche war der Tag der Abrechnung gekommen. Alle Rechnungen waren bezahlt worden und jetzt hies zählen ob es gereicht hatte. Die Aufgabe wurde Artie und Rachel überantwortet. Es thumb|left|210px|Quelle: Googledauerte fast 3 Stunden bis sie wirklich alles gezählt hatten und natürlich zweimal gegengeprüft hatten. Dann stand das Ergebnis fest. Rachel kam mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Zimmer, Artie rollte einen Meter hinter ihr her. " Und, was ist herausgekommen?" Finns Ungedult war zu sehen. " Es langt nicht, es fehlen 228.000,- Dollar!" "Nein, sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" " Doch leider doch". Rachels Blick war fest und ernst. " Aber was machen wir jetzt?" " Ich habe keine Ahnung Finn, ehrlich!" Quinn stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Die drei anderen schauten ihr überrascht hinterher aber keiner traute sich ihr hinter her zu gehen. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatte man Quinn besser in Ruhe gelassen wenn sie aufgebracht oder sauer war. Nach einer Viertelstunde betrat sie wieder das Zimmer und die Blicke die sie trafen waren zwischen Neugier, Respekt und Unverständniss einzuordnen. Das verrückteste war aber das sie lächelte, Quinn hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. " Schatz, wo warst du und was ist bitte so lustig dass du lachen kannst ?" Quinn stellt sich vor Artie und seinem Rollstuhl, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. "Mein Mann, ich glaube du kannst noch so manches von deiner Frau lernen! Leute wir haben das restliche Geld!" "Was, Woher, W-wie?" Arties Stimme überschlug sich fast und er musste ein paar mal durchatmen bevor er wieder zur Ruhe kam." Also, ich habe Sugar´s Dad angerufen und mit ihm geredet. Zuerst war er überhaupt nicht davon begeistert so viel Geld herzugeben, vor allem da er der Meinung war dass Puck seine Tochter umgebracht hat!" " Aha aber dem ist nicht so?" "Nein Finn, denn ich weis von meinem Informanten aus Thailand zu 100 % das Sugar lebt, sie ist allem Anschein nach entführt worden und man versucht es Noah in die Schuhe zu schieben. Als ich das ihrem Dad erzählte und er die Berichte die ich ihm gemailt hatte überflogen hatte sagte er sofort zu uns das Geld zu überweisen." Quinn stand mit gekreuzten Armen und einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in der Mitte des Raumes. Jetzt konnte es endlich weitergehen. Ein kleiner Schritt war gemacht aber das Schlimmste stand ihr noch bevor. Der Prozess hier in den USA! Sie hatte jetzt noch zwei Tage Zeit das Geld zu überweisen und Noah aus dem Gefängnis in Thailand in die USA überführen zu lassen. Gleich am Montagfrüh, nachdem sie ihren Sohn bei ihrer Mum vorbeigebracht hatte fuhr sie ins Büro und suchte die Karte von Mr. Schmitt. Es klingelte ein paar mal bis jemand den Hörer abnahm. Quinn stutzte im ersten Moment da sich eine Frauenstimme meldete aber nachdem sie ihren Namen nannte wurde sie sofort zu Mr. Schmitt durchgestellt. Schmitt:" Ja!" Quinn:" Hallo Herr Smitt, hier ist ......." Schmitt:" Quinn Fabray-Abrahams, ich weis. Haben Sie mir was zu sagen? Morgen früh um 10.00 ist die Frist für ihren Freund rum." Quinn:" Ja ich habe das Geld ! Wo soll ich es hinüberweisen?`" Schmitt:" .....................Sie haben das Geld tatsächlich zusammenbekommen! Hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut, der Typ scheint ihnen ja wirklich etwas zu bedeuten. Sie bekommen in den nächsten 2 Stunden eine Kontonummer auf der sie das Geld bei jeder Bank einzahlen können:" Quinn:" Ich soll 3,5 Millionen bar auf ein Konto einzahlen, fällt das nicht auf?" Schmitt:" Machen Sie sich bitte darüber keine Sorgen, es wird alles klappen. Schalten Sie ihr Handy nicht aus!" Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch beendet. Quinn hörte nur noch "Tut-Tut-Tut" und legte den Höhrer wieder auf. Sie hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig. Wenn sie Noah retten wollen war dies die einzige Möglichkeit. Zwar versuchte sie sich mit einer Klageschrift abzulenken aber nach 10 Minuten gab sie den Versuch entnervt auf. Sie rief ihre Assistentin zu sich und gab ihr für den heutigen Tag frei. Danach nahm sie die die kleine Tasche mit dem Geld, welche die ganzen Zeit nehen ihrem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, und ging zum Auto. Wenn musste sie nicht im Büro warten sondern konnte sich ein wenig ablenken indem sie sich ins Kaffee setzte. An der frischen Luft konnte sie eh besser denken. Zehn Minuten später saß sie in ihrem Lieblings Cafe und trank einen Latte mit extra viel Milch, seit der Schwanerschaft gönnte sie sich auch mal etwas, ihre Figur war immer noch toll. Das Handy lag neben ihr. Die Sonne schien heute nochmal kräftig und Quinn genoss es. Sie überlegte wie sich weiter vorgehen wollen wenn sie Noah wirklich hier herüber bekammen. Normalerweise war dafür gefürchtet bei einem Prozess alles genau zu planen und jeden Schritt vorherzu sehen, diese Taktik funktionierte hier nicht. Sie musste einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen ohne zu wissen was sie erwartet. Nachdem sie den Kaffee ausgetrunken und bezahlt hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Spaziergang in Richtung der Schule und des Parkes der nebenan lag. Als sie am Stadion vorüberging schweiften ihre Gedanken noch einmal kurz zu dem Konzert am Wochenende ab. Das war ein tolles Ereigniss gewesen mit allen von damals zusammen auf der Bühne zu stehen. Sie ging, mehr aus Sentimentalität als aus Neugier, durch die grosse Haupttür in die Schule. Sie war erschrocken und dankbar das es anscheinend noch genauso aussah wie zu ihrer Zeit. Nur die Farbe des Fussbodens war in der Zwischenzeit dunkelgrün geworden. Als sie so vor dem Glasschrank stand in dem die Schulpokale aufbewahrt waren und sie das Foto von Finn und Rachel als Abschlussballkönig und Königin sah erinnerte sie sich noch einmal kurz an den Schwerz den sie damals empfunden hatte. Daneben war das Bild ihres Nationalssieges. So toll wie in diesem Moment hatte sich sich damals nie wieder gefühlt. Erst als sie Tom bekommen hatte, war wieder solch ein Glücksgefühl in ihr aufgestiegen. Ihre erste Tochter Beth hatte sie nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei gegeben,.sie hatte später versucht diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen aber nie eine komplett richtige Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen können. Heute lebte Beth mit ihrer Mum in Californien wo sie immer noch erfolgreich einen Showchor coacht. Ab und an telefonierten beide und zu Weihnachten gibt es die obligatorische Karte. In diesem Moment ries ein Handyklingeln Quinn aus ihrem Tagtraum. Quinn: " Ja!" XXX: " Gehen sie nun zur National Bank und zahlen sie das Geld auf folgendes Konto ein xxxxxxxxxx." Quinn:" Und der Beamte wird mich nicht komisch anschauen wenn ich mit einer Tasche voll Bargeld dort auftauche?!" XXX:" Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, es wird alles funktionieren. Wenn das Geld eingezahlt ist wird man ihnen mitteilen wann Mr. Puckermann in den Staaten eintrifft." Quinn:" Hmmm, welche Sicherheit habe ich eigentlich das dies alles so stimmt?!" XXX: " Gar keine! Und jetzt würde ich mich beeilen." Quinn:" Natürlich Herr .........???" TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT Sie starrte verunsichert auf das Display. Was war das eben? Irgend etwas war hier mehr als komisch und das gefiel Quinn nicht. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl, also machte sie sich auf den Weg zur National Bank. Nach einer Viertelstunde stand sie vor den grossen Doppeltüren aus Glas. Sie war schon ein, zweimal hier vor gestanden aber noch nie drinnen. Die National Bank war so etwas wie die Bank der oberen 10.000. Man musste soweit Quinn wusste eine Mindesteinlage von 120.000 pro Jahr bringen um hier ein Konto eröffnen zu können. Selbst wen sie und Artie zusammenlegten kamen sie nicht annähern auf diesen Wert. Sie atmete kurz noch einmal durch um anschliessend die Tür zu öffnen und einzutreten. Drinnen war sie überwältigt, der Boden war aus feinstem Marmor, die Decke war bestimmt an die 7 bis 8 Meter hoch. Es gab nur 2 Schreibtische also ging sie zielstrebig auf den ersten, an dem ein junger Mann saß, zu. Der Mann schaute sie kurz an und meinte, "Miss Abrahams ?!" " Ähhh ja ?!" " Folgen Sie mir bitte, ihr Kommen wurde angekündigt." Quinn folgte dem Mann durch den Vorraum zu einer Seitentür die er ihr öffnete. Als beide durch waren sah Quinn wo sie sich befanden, in diesem Raum war eine grosse Maschine, mehrere Kameras, ein Tresor und ein grosser Laserdrucker. Sie sollte sich an den Tisch in der Mitte setzen was sie auch tat. Der Junge Mann verlies wieder das Zimmer und Sekunden später trat ein älterer Mann ein. Er setzte sich Quinn gegenüber an den Tisch und fing ohne irgend eine Reaktion abzuwarten an zu reden. XXX:" Könnte ich bitte um das Geld bitten!" Quinn: " Ähh natürlich" Sie hob die Tasche auf den Tisch und schob sie zu dem Mann hinüber. Dieser packte sie sofort und ging zu der grossen Mascchine und schaltete sie ein. Sofort gab sie ein mechanisches Geräusch von sich. Der Mann öffnete einen Schacht am oberen Ende und schüttete den kompletten Inhalt der Tasche hinein. Jetzt war ein regelrechtes Rauschen zu hören bis es auf einmal mit einem lauten "Bling" aufhörte. XXX: "Sehr schön , der Betrag stimmt. Somit währe diese Angelegenheit erledigt. Ich bedanke mich für ihre Zusammenarbeit und wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag." Quinn: " Ähhh, wie das wars ? Und was ist mit Puck?" XXX: " Er wird innerhalb der nächsten 2 Stunden aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und zum Flughafen gebracht. Wenn sie rausgehen wird unser Mitarbeiter ihnen eine Mappe überreichen indems sie alle wichtigen Informationen finden werden wann und wo Mr. Puckermann wieder amerikanischen Boden betreten wird." Quinn verlies etwas ungläubig den Raum wieder um nur wieder in der grossen Halle zu stehen. Der junge Mann von vorhin wartete bereits auf sie und überreichte ihr auf Kopfnicken seines Vorgesetzten eine schwarze Mappe auf der N. Puckermann stand. Beim Hinausgehen öffnete sie die Mappe und erschrak. Sie sah ein Foto von Noah das allem Anschein nach nur ein paar Tage alt sein konnte. Er sah grausam aus, aschfahle Haut, um die Augen schwarze Augenringe und er hatte mindestens 15 Pfund verloren. Man sah jede einzelnen Rippe hervortreten. In der Mappe war auch ein Ausdruck eines Flugplanes. Noah würde also in 2 Tagen mit einem normalen Flugzeug von Thailand in die USA überführt werden. Quinn grübelte, sie hatten es tatsächlich geschaft Puck frei zu bekommen aber wie es jetzt weiter ging, damit war sie überfragt. Ein trauriges Wiedersehen Zwei Tage später war es soweit, Quinn und Artie warteten am Flughafen auf Puck. Sie wussten nur wann er landen würde aber nicht mit welchem Flieger. Da Lima keine Direktverbingung nach Thailand hatte vermuteten beide das er in einem der Flieger aus New York oder Detroit saß. Also saß an jedem der möglichen Ausgänge einer von ihnen und wartet ob sie Puck erblickten. Nach 3 Kaffees war es Rachel vergönnt oder eher leider vergönnt ihn zu erblicken. Sie griff zu ihrem Handy und simmste : " hab ihn, Gage 2/D, schlimm". Sie ging auf auf Puck zu der mit hängendem Kopf und mit Handschellen gefesselt von zwei grimmig dreinschauende Männern begleitet wurde. Als sie seinen Namen rief ging sein Kopf etwas nach oben und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er sie erkannte."Hey Rachel, na so hättest du Dir unser Wiedersehen wohl nicht vorgestellt oder?" Noahs Stimme klang in Rachels Ohren grauenhaft rauh und traurig. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte stellte sich einer der beiden Schränke vor sie und blickte ihr streng in die Augen. " Wer auch immer sie sind, dieser Mann ist ein Straftäter und wird gerade überführt. Bitte nehmen sie Abstand von ihm!" " Und wohin bringen sie ihn? Uns wurde mirgeteilt das er unter Hausarrest stehe." Quinn stand mit verschränten Armen hinter Rachel und blickte die Beamten an. " Da müssen sie falsch informiert sein Mam, dieser Mann wird in das Staatsgefängniss überführt." " Ok dann hätte ich gerne seinen Überführungsbefehl gesehen und ich verlange umgehend mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen sobald er überführt worden ist." " Aha und wer sind sie ?" " Seine Anwältin"! Die beiden Männer schauten Quinn kurz forschend an, warscheinlich überlegten sie kurz ob sie wirkliche Juristin sei, entschieden dann wohl es besser nicht auf die Probe zu stellen. " Sie können ihren Mandanten morgen ab halb 10 im Gefängniss besuchen!" " OK, ich werde da sein!" Daraufhin verliesen die beiden Männer mit Noah die Halle. Quinn und den anderen beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm hinterher zu schauen. Finn war der Erste der etwas zu der Sache sagte. " Hey haltet mich für blöd aber die Sache stinkt doch gewaltig zum Himmel oder ?" Rachel und Quinn konnten ihm dabei nur zustimmen. Die Sache wurde immer mysteriöser. Für heute blieb ihnen nichts mehr übrig als nach Hause zu gehen und bis Morgen zu warten. Die Stimmung im Auto war mehr als gedrückt. Quinn sagte gar nix sondern blieb stumm. In Gedanken ging sie durch was sie morgen im Gefängniss machen würde. Sie musste am schnellsten von Puck selber wissen was in der besagten Nacht passiert ist. Als sie zuhause abgesetzt worden war aß sie nur kurz eine Kleinigkeit um dann sich ihren Unterlagen zu widmen. Selbst als Artie mit ihr sprechen wollte war sie so vertieft in ihre Arbeit das er es nach zwanzig Minuten aufgab mit ihr zu reden da sie eh nicht richtig zuhörte. So langsam wurde der Fall von Puck zur Bessenheit. Quinn verwendete ihre ganze Kraft darauf ihrem Freund zu helfen. Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Quinn direkt nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in ihre Kanzlei. Sie brauchte thumb|left|Googlenoch ein zwei Infos aus ihren Aufzeichnungen. Die Termine für die nächsten Tage waren alle abgesagt worden da nur der Fall Puck zu zählen schien. Quinn packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Aktentasche. Sie hatte extra ihren neuen braunen Hosenanzug angezogen. Sie wollte einen guten Eindruck machen. An der Pforte des Gefängnisses schaute man etwas überrascht als Quinn meinte sie wolle zu Noah Puckermann und sei seine Anwälting. Aber nach kurzer Prüfung ihrer Anwaltslizens lies man sie ein. Man führte sie in einen Raum mit einem Stuhl und drei Stühlen. Auf zwei saßen bereits Personen, nämlich Puck und ein Typ in Anzug! Quinn betrat den Raum und sofort als Puck sie bemerkte hellte sich seine Miene auf. " Hey ich wusste doch dass du kommst! Sehen Sie, von wegen Miss Abrahms hat meinen Fall abgegeben. Wir sind Freunde und so etwas würde sie nie machen! Du kannst gehen, meine richtige Anwältin ist da!" Der Mann der bis eben noch ruhig am Tisch saß stand auf und war nun nur Zentimeter von Quinn entfernt. Beide beäugten sich bis Quinn beschloss den Anfang zu machen. " Guten Tag, ich bin Quinn Abrahms und Mr. Puckermann´s Anwältin, darf ich fragen mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe?" Der Mann räusperte sich kurz um dann ihr die Hand entgegen zu strecken. " Hallo Frau Abrahams, ich Mr. Schmitt und Herrn Puckermanns Rechtsbeistand." " Wie bitte, wie kommen sie auf die Idee Noahs Anwalt zu sein?!" " Miss Abrahms, Quinn, würden sie mir bitte kurz folgen?!" Beide verliesen das Zimmer und blieben vor der Tür stehen. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war legte Quinn los." Können sie mir bitte erklären was hier los ist Mr. Schmitt?!" " Beruhigen sie sich bitte, es gibt keinen Grund panisch zu werden. Ich bitte sie nur im Interesse von Ihnen und Mr. Puckermann das Gefängniss zu verlassen. Vergessen sie den Fall und wiedmen sie sich ihrer Kanzlei und ihrer Familie!" " Was soll das heißen? Wollen sie mir drohen?" " Nein, ich drohe ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht aber ich rate ihnen sich nicht länger mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen!" " Und wer rät mir das Herr Schmitt? Ich meine sind sie zufällig mit dem Herrn Schmitt verwandt der in meinem Büro vor einigen Wochen aufgetaucht ist und mir die ganze Geschichte hier eingebrockt hat?" " Ich weis nicht was sie meinen." " Dann ist gut und jetzt möchte ich gerne zu meinem Mandanten!" " Sie wollen das wirklich durchziehen? Auch auf die Gefahr hin vieles zu verlieren was sie lieben?!" " Seien sie sich gewiss Mr. Schmitt, ich habe einen grossen Dickschädel!" Mit schnaubenden Gesicht lies Quinn den Mann stehen und betrat wieder den Raum mit Puck. Mr. Schmitt jedoch benutze das nächste Telefon um die Ecke und rief eine ihm bekannte Nummer an. Nach kurzer Wartezeit meldete sich jemand. " Hallo, die Anwältin ist bei ihm. Ich konnte sie davon nicht abhalten. Ich denke jetzt muss Plan T3 umgesetzt werden." Er hängte sofort ein und verlies das Gefängniss und stieg in eine wartende schwarze Limosine ein. Quinn saß nun alleine Puck gegenüber. "Wer war das den eben Noah, ich dachte es währe klar das ich dich vertrete, warum sonst hätte ich das ganze aufziehen sollen?" " Du, ich weis nicht wer das war. Er kam ca. 10 Min vor Dir rein und meinte du hättest deine Mandat zurückgegeben und jetzt würde er meine Verteidigung übernehmen!" " Hmm, und was hatte er dir vorgeschlagen?" " Er wollte das ich gestehe Sugar erschlagen zu haben und die Leiche hätte verschwinden lassen. Wenn ich das machen würde hätte er einen Deal ausgehandelnt, ich für 35 Jahre in den Knast aber keine Todesstrafe. Ansonsten würden die USA mich wieder an Thailand ausliefern! Quinn ich gehe nie wieder in dieses Loch von Knast zurück! Nie wieder, lieber gebe ich mir die Kugel. Und ich habe Sugar nichts angetan!" " Puck, das weis ich aber wir müssen es beweisen, das ist das grösste Problem! Ohne stichhaltige Beweise sehen wir vor Gericht alt aus!" " Ohhh und was bedeuted das Quinn, was könnte im schlimmsten Fall geschehen?" " Also, ich bin nicht wirklich spezialisiert auf Strafrecht Noah aber ich habe mich intensiv mit meinem alten Doktor und zwei Kollegen beraten. Dir droht wohl im schlimmsten Fall lebenslange Haft wegen Totschlages denn Mord wird man dir nicht nachweisen können! Aber lebenslang bedeuted es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" " Du machst Witze Quinn, ich kann nicht bis zum Ende in den Knast. Das geht nicht. Bitte mach etwas. bitte!!!!!!" " Genau deswegen bin ich hier Puck. Wir werden beweisen das du Sugar nichts getan hast, im Gegenteil, dass sie sogar noch am Leben ist.Nur dazu musst du mir alles so haarklein erzählen wie du nur kannst. Verstanden?" "Ja, verstanden!" " Gut, dann fang an..." Der seidene Faden des Schicksals... Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Quinn damit die Verteidigung auf sichere Beine zu stellen. Noah hatte ihr den besagten Abend so gut und deutlich geschildert wie er noch konnte. Sie mussten beweisen dass Sugar Motta a noch am Leben war und b das Puck nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Den ersten Punkt konnte Quinn beruhigt abhacken denn da sah es gut aus. Sie hatte Informationen erhalten die beweisen sollten das Sugar lebte. Aber den Vorwurf des Verschwindes war schwerer zu wiederlegen, immerhin war in dem Raum wo Sugars Blut gefunden wurde. Genau in diesem Moment wartete sie dringend auf ein Fax. Es war wichtig zu wissen um was es bei dem Geschäft ging weswegen Sugar extra nach Thailand gereist war. Quinn hatte Kopfweh, die letzten Nächte hatte sie kaum geschlafen denn alle 5 Minuten rief jemand an um danach sofort wieder aufzulegen. Letzte Woche wurde in ihrer Kanzlei eingebrochen, das seltsame war, es wurde nichts gestohlen, die Einbrecher waren wohl nur darauf aus so viel wie möglich zu zerstören und zu verwüsten. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ihr jemand vor 2 Tagen Zucker in Autotank geschüttet. Burt meinte es würde noch mindestens 1 Tag dauern bis der Ersatztank von Mercedes aus Deutschland eintraf. Es gab allem Anschein jemand der nicht gut auf Quinn zu sprechen war. Der Prozessbeginn war auf den 19. terminiert worden. Das begünstigste nicht gerade ihre Arbeit da ihr weniger Zeit blieb als gedacht. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihr Faxgerät. Sie nahm nach einigen Augenblicken das Papier aus dem Gerät und überflog die Zeilen. "Aha, sehr interessant...." 14 Tage später war es soweit. Der Prozess würde anfangen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich noch mehr seltsame "Zufälle" ereignet. Quinn hatte über 80 % ihrer Mandanten verloren. Aber keine wollte oder durfte ihr sagen warum. Aber das Seltsamste war das Sugars Vater vor ein paar Tagen komische Buchungen auf zwei von Sugars Geschäftskonten bemerkte. Seit Sugar verschwunden war führte ihr Generalbevollmächtigter die Geschäfte. Ihr Dad war allerdings im Aufsichtsrad und hatte so diese Bewegungen bemerkt. Es wurden von zwei Konten erhebliche Summen auf ein Konto auf den Bahamas transferiert, als Belegnummer war nur eine Zahlenkombination zu sehen. Quinn hatte auch hierzu Untersuchungen eingeleitet um herauszufinden wohin das Geld wirklich floss. Jetzt aber betrat sie das Justizgebäude. Vor dem Verhandlunssaal wartete bereits Puck in Handschellen in Begleitung zweier Vollzugsbeamten. " Ich glaube die können sie ihm abnehmen, er wird niemanden etwas antun!" " Sind sie sich sicher Mam?" " Ja bin ich und nun nehmen sie ihm bitte diese Dinger ab." Sekunden später rieb sich Puck die Handgelenke. "Sollen wir Noah?" " Klar, bringen wir es hinter uns !" Der Prozess begann mit der Verlesung der Anklageschrift, Festellung der Personalien und den Eröffnungsplädoyers der Verteitigung und der Anklage. Der Staatsanwalt holte Puck sofort in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Quinn hatte damit gerechnet und Noah so gut es ging darauf vorbereitet. Er nahm auf dem Platz rechts vom Richter Platz und hob die rechte Hand zur Vereidigung. Dann begann die Befragung. "Mr. Puckermann, bitte schildern Sie uns und dem Gericht was am 19. Mai im besagtem Hotelzimmer in Thailand passierte?" " Ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern, ich weis nur das Sugar und ich nach einem langen Tag in unserem Zimmer ein wenig feiern wollten. Sugar hatte ihre Fabriken besucht und am nächsten Tag wollten wir wieder zurück thumb|162px|Googlein die Staaten fliegen. Ich weis erst ab dann wieder Bescheid als ich am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen im Bad aufgewacht bin." " Ok Mr. Puckermann. Und was war ihr erster Gedanke dann?" " Ich dachte OH SCHEISSE, WAS HAST DU FÜR EINEN KOPF!" " Verstehe , und dann?" " Mann ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wahrscheinlich bin ich zuerst ans Waschbecken und hab mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geklatscht!" " Hmm, und die Blutspuren die überall zu sehen waren sind ihnen nicht aufgefallen?" "Nein, nicht bewusst, ich hatte solche Kopfschmerzen, ich hab nicht mal richtig aus den Augen schauen können." "Keine weiteren Fragen euer Ehren. Der Zeuge ist entlassen." Noah schaute etwas erleichtert aber auch überrascht drein. So schnell hatte er nicht damit gerechnet aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen zu werden. Auch Quinn war merklich konstaniert. Erst nach einigen Sekunden des Luft holens registrierte sie dass Puck wieder neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. Der Richter machte mit dem Prozess weiter. " Hat die Anklage weitere Zeugen zum Vernehmen?" " Ja, hohes Gericht, wir rufen Mr. John D. Schmitt in den Zeugenstand!" Quinn stand der Mund offen, hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Und tatsächlich, da kam der selbe Mann in Anzug und Krawatte in den Gerichtssaal der vor einigen Monaten bei Quinn in der Kanzlei aufgetaucht war und behauptet hatte er wäher vom Aussenminesterium. Er verzog keine Miene als er Quinn und Puck in die Augen sah. "Mr. Schmitt würden Sie bitte dem Gericht ihren vollständigen Namen, Alter und derzeitigen Beruf nennen?!" "Mein Name ist John David Schmitt, geboren am 01.01.1969 in Tampa, Florida, nicht verheiratet und keine Kinder, momentan bin ich als Generallbevollmächtiger bei der Sugar Ltd. für den Bereich Südostasien beschäftigt!" Jetzt war die Farbe komplett aus Noahs und Quinns Gesicht gewichen. Sie zerbrach fast den Bleistift denn sie in der Hand hilt während er einfach nur diesen Mann in dem Anzug anstarrte der da auf der Zeugenbank saß. "Mr. Schmitt, gehe ich dann recht in der Annahme dass sie wichtige Hinweise zu dem hier vorliegenden Fall beitragen können?" " In der Tat das kann ich! Ich habe gesehen wie Mr. Puckermann Miss Sugar Motta mit einem Briefbeschwerer an besagten Abend niedergeschlagen hat!" "Aha Mr. Schmitt, und wieso haben sie das erst jetzt zu Protokoll gegeben und nicht schon bei ihrer Vernehmung durch die dortige Polizei?" "Aus Rücksicht auf Puck, er bat mich darum und versprach mir mindestens 500.000 Dollar wenn ich ihn da raus halte!" "Wollen sie etwas damit sagen dass Mr. Puckermann sie "kaufen" wollte?!" "Das ist korrekt." "Einspruch!!!!" Quinns Stimme hallte durch den Gerichtssaal und sie stand mit den Fäusten auf dem Tisch da. "Wie meinen sie Frau Anwältin?" " Ich erhebe Einspruch gegen diese Behauptung, das ist schlichtweg gelogen!" "Aha, haben sie dafür irgendwelche Beweise?" " Ähnn nein euer Ehren." "Gut, dann setzen sie sich wieder hin und lassen sie die gegnerische Partei mit der Befragung weitermachen und unterlassen sie solche Zwischenrufe wenn sie keine stichhaltigen Beweise haben. Ansonsten werde ich wegen Missachtung des Gerichtes gegen sie vorgehen!" " Jahwohl euer Ehren." "Weiter in der Befragung bitte:" Quinn blieb einfach mit zusammengefalteten Händen sitzen. Das alles hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in eine grausame Hölle verwandelt. Puck war völlig hilflos der Anklage ausgeliefert und sie konnte nichts für ihn tun. Als nach fast einer Stunde das Verhör fertig war verkündete der Richter das der Prozess für zwei Tage unterbrochen werde um der Verteidigung auf die neue Situation reagieren zu können.Pucks Blick sprach Bände als er wieder in das Untersuchungsgefängniss überführt wurde. Der Zeuge "Schmitt" der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war hatte alles was sie vorbereitet hatte zusammenbrechen lassen. Er hatte dem Gericht ein Schriftstück vorgelegt mit dem Puck angeblich ihm 500.000 $ für den Fall zugesichert habe das er nichts verraten würde. Das graphologische Gutachten war bereits in Auftrag gegeben worden um zu bestätigen oder zu wiederlegen das Puck unterschrieben hat. Jetzt konnten sie nur abwarten wobei die Chancen mehr als gering momentan erschienen. Und Quinn machte etwas anderes zu schaffen, welche Rolle spielte dieser Mr. Schmitt? Die Suche nach der Wahrheit Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Quinn nur damit um irgendetwas zu finden was Puck entlasten oder die Beweise der Anklage als haltlos hinstellen könnte. Aber so sehr sie auch suchte, es klappte nicht. Selbst ihre Nachforschungen in Asien schienen im Sand zu verlaufen. Obwohl ihr Kontaktmann ihr vor Wochen versichert hatte das Sugar Motta noch lebt blieb er bis jetzt den Beweis dafür schuldig und Quinn wusste ganz genau das sie mit so etwas nicht bei Gericht zu erscheinen braucht. Es schien so als ob alle Anstrengungen umsonst waren mit dem Unterschied das Noah nicht in Thailand hingerichtet würde sondern lebenslänglich in einem amerikanischen Knast versauern würde. Und Quinn war gerade dabei in den grausamen Sog mitrein zu geraten da sie pratktisch keine Mandanten mehr hatte. In den letzten paar Tagen waren alle noch verbliebenen Klienten abgesprungen. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht würde sie ihre Kanzlei schliessen müssen. Sie wollte gerade abschliesen und nach Hause fahren als das Telefon klingelte, obwohl sie erst das Gespräch dem Anrufbeantworter überlassen wollte entschied sie sich doch ranzugehen. Quinn: " Ja, Quinn Abrahams." XXX:" Hören sie mir gut zu, Mr. Puckerman ist unschuldig!" Quinn:" Moment mal, wer spricht da bitte?" XXX:" Keine Zeit, suchen sie nach den Flocken die nicht da sind!" Quinn:" Hallo, was meinen sie damit, hallo......?????" Ihr kam nur das gewohnte "tut-tut-tut" jetzt wieder entgegen. Wer es auch immer war, er hatte aufgelegt. Quinn überlegte jetzt kurz was sie machen sollte. Wenn diese Stimme Recht hatte musste sie versuchen herauszufinden was es mit diesen "Flocken" auf sich hat?! Einstweilen beschloss sie zu Artie nach Hause zu fahren. Sie musste in Ruhe darüber sich im Klaren werden was sie tun woltle. Zwei Stunden später war ihr schon etwas besser zumute. Sie hatte mit Tom und Artie zu Abend gegessen und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen genoss sie den abendlichen Schluck Rotwein mit ihrem Mann. Denn Artie hatte eine gute Idee. Sie sollten sich noch mal gemeinsam die Akten aus Thailand anschauen, evt fanden sie ja die Flocken die nicht da sind! Beide saßen bis tief in die Nacht und langsam fielen jedem von beiden die Augen fast schon automatisch zu. Quinn wollte schon aufgeben und ins Bett gehen als sie aufschreckte. " Das ist ja interessant!" Artie, der kurz in seinem Rollstuhl weggenickt war schreckte ebenso auf. " Was....was ist? Ich war nur kurz mal weg. Hast du was?" " Ich weis nicht aber hier ist etwas komisch!" " Was denn?" " Hier steht das unter den Fingernägel von Noah Partikel von einer Schurwolle gefunden wurde aber im ganzen ZImmer gab es keine Decke, Teppich oder sonst etwas aus Schurwolle!" Artie sah seine Frau etwas fragend an. " Du verstehst jetzt den Zusammenhang nicht oder ? Hallo die Frage ist wo kommen diese Partikel her, aus dem Zimmer können sie nicht kommen!" Artie schaute seine Frau mit heruntergezogener Brille an. "Schatz, diese Frage kannst du morgen zu lösen versuchen, lass uns für heute Feierabend machen und ins Bett gehen:" ''Hiert geht es bald weiter....... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:LoveStory